Dirty Dog
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: ONE SHOTSesshomaru observes Kagome's SIT command and kidnaps her to learn more about her strange power.They both get more than they bargained for. Humorous story with adult themes.


Inuyasha and his friends Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara, were enjoying a sunny walk down a dusty path. The plains around them were wide and green and the wild flowers danced on the spring breeze.

"Oh Inuyasha!" said Kagome "You're so lucky to live in this time. All this nature is so beautiful!"

"Whatever. I'm not distracted by some dumb flowery stuff. What would be real beautiful to me is Naraku's head on a platter."

Miroku slipped in "Yes, but we know that Naraku's head can live on it's own, now don't we Inuyasha?"

"Shut up Monk!" said Inuyasha impatiently. "Just shut up! You know what I mean. Naraku's non-talkin' head on a plate. I hate that friga-mummble jumble Mgrghf."

Sango leaned over to Miroku and said "Do you think he's got something else on his mind? He seems rather tense lately."

Miroku whispered back "I don't know. Maybe Kagome and he had another fight?"

"Maybe. That last SIT she gave him must have really hurt!"

"Yeah, right on those rocks over there. His chin cracked them right in half!"

Inuyasha heard their little side conversation and turned to face them. "Will you two quit chattering back there!" He swung his fist in the air and stopped mid sentence when he saw the look on Kagome's face. "Ka, Ka, Kagome, please, don—"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome's command sent Inuyasha crashing into the dirt. While the dust sprayed in the air and created a cloud a familiar two headed dragon circled above.

Sesshomaru looked down on the group and was shocked by Kagome's power. 'With one point of her finger and command from her lips Inuyasha was felled by an enormous power.' Sesshomaru made a decision. 'I must learn more about this power of hers, but first I need to get her in my possession.'

Sesshomaru felt no need to hold back or bother toying with Inuyasha and his friends. The target was Kagome and her mysterious power. He recalled the first time he engaged in battle with her. 'I had sprayed her with his poison claws and she did not melt. The Tetsusaiga had protected her, but perhaps there is something else to that girl…something else I _need_.'

He commanded Ah-Uhn to attack and the dragon relentlessly pummeled the ground with lighting bolts. These energy blasts sent the human companions and other demons flying. Inuyasha was still recovering from Kagome's SIT-assault and was too slow to react when Sesshomaru scooped her up off the ground.

Inuyasha's vision was obscured by dirt in his eyes and smoke from the lighting. He saw Kagome's silhouette through the smoke being caught up in a bulkier form. All the half demon heard was "Inu-yaaaaaa-shaaaaaa!"

"Kagoooomeeeee!" screamed Inuyasha. He feudally reached out from the ditch his last SIT-assault created as he caught a familiar scent on the ozone scented air. "SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru held the girl tightly against his body as Ah-Uhn brought them back to Sesshomaru's lair. Kagome didn't go easily. She kicked and screamed and tried to pummel Sesshomaru's thick armor. She found it was no use and realized what kind of chances she had at trying to over power such an infinitely powerful youkai. She tried to reason with him, though her temper was still hot.

"Where are you taking me? Why did you kidnap me, you, you, you…jerk! Bring me back to Inuyasha! NOW!" she demanded.

Ah-Uhn bellowed and Sesshomaru spared her a glance. "Hmf" he said and ignored her blunt request. 'Does this girl truly have the power to back up her demands? We will see.'

They landed out side a large stone cavern. Sesshomaru put her on her feet and patted Ah-Uhn's side to let it know it was free to go back to its pen. As it warbled and plodded off to another cave opening Kagome realized she was lost. 'If I was able to out run Sesshomaru, which is unlikely, who's to say some other demon wouldn't eat me up! Inuyasha will save me! I know it!'

Sesshomaru turned to her and said "Follow me."

Kagome stood her ground and pointed at him saying "I WILL NOT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! INUYASHA WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE TO SAVE ME! YOU KNOW HE CAN KICK YOUR BUTT SO—"

He turned back and looked at her with an angry eye then he saw the pointed finger. The look shut her up, but he thought 'Will she use her command on me? I cannot allow it to occur out here where others may see.' Sesshomaru did not sense another soul for quite a ways around, but he didn't want to chance it. He swallowed the acid that was on his tongue…literally…and allowed a more polite Sesshomaru to surface, if only for a moment. " Please, there are refreshments inside. I want to speak with you."

"Mmmmggg!" Kagome began to cool down when she realized what danger she was really in. She knew that Sesshomaru didn't always have the patience of a saint and could easily end her life right there. 'Okay, so he's not threatening me, and I am kind of hungry.' "Fine, but you better be careful buster or…or…"

Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow "Or what?" he questioned hoping she would part one of her powerful secrets to him.

"I don't know, but you can be damned sure it won't be pretty!" she said waving her finger at him again.

Sesshomaru walked inside and Kagome followed him. She saw that the cave was just the entrance to a more decadent living space inside. It was clean. So clean, Kagome thought her mother could take tips from him, and her mother was the cleanest! Tatami mats and fresh shoji doors all around. He had her sit and fed her some human food that one of his servants quickly prepared for her.

She said with a full mouth "SO marghf marfgh…what's up with kidnapping me?"

He sat across from her not eating, nor giving away any of his thoughts…or desires. "I want to know something."

She dropped her hands and gawked at him with a fish tail hanging out of her mouth. Her eyes burned a little and she closed them. With a full mouth she said "You coulda-muffle-asked-margf- me back there." She swallowed and Sesshomaru thanked the heavens that he had no need to eat and look like that.

"No, not with Inuyasha interfering. I must know…." Sesshomaru found he wanted her to finish eating before he inquired about her power.

She swallowed her last piece of fish and said "Know what?" as she licked her fingers.

"I need to know about your power" said Sesshomaru leaning forward on his one hand.

Kagome forgot her hunger and thirst and feared the look in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Huh?"

"You have the power to flatten my brother with one word. Tell me. How you do it."

"Uuuh…welll…" 'Should I explain it? I mean…what would Inuyasha want me to do?' She pictured Inuyasha yelling at her about being a stupid idiot and thought 'Well he deserves it!' She then mentally SIT-assaulted Inuyasha'

"Its his necklace. It's enchanted with a spell" she said hoping Sesshomaru would let her go.

Sesshomaru sat back, a bit disappointed "That's typical of him, to be held by something so weak." Sesshomaru then sighed with disappointment. "I guess that means you are powerless as well…this wont' due" he said to himself. "Humans are so worthless."

Kagome burned with anger. "WE ARE NOT! AND I TOO AM STRONG! Maybe not like Inuyasha, but I'm the only one who can use the command!"

This perked Sesshomaru's interest "Did you make the necklace?"

"Well…" Kagome said wilting like a dying flower again "No, but…Kaede, she's a priestess, taught me how." She thought she realized what Sesshomaru was thinking and said "So you'd better watch out Sesshomaru! I can make another if need be!"

He cast his amber eyes on her and a smirk curled the corner of his lips. "Really?" He faced her seriously now and said "I want you to prove it."

Inuyasha ran through the woods trying to pick up Kagome's scent. The others rode on Kirara's back as they ran into heavier brush. "Dammit! Why would Sesshomaru take Kagome?" said Inuyasha.

"It doesn't make much sense to me either" concurred Miroku. "I don't understand."

"He's just irking me! Damn idiot!" said Inuyasha "If one hair on her head is hurt, I'll…I'll…Ggrrrrrraaaaaaaaah! Sesshomaruuuuuu!"

"Come with me" said Sesshomaru.

Kagome was insecure about her priestess powers and didn't fully understand them. 'What does he want me to do? IF I make another necklace who's to say he won't use it on Inuyasha!'

Sesshomaru led her behind a Chinese screen. As Kagome admired the piece he opened up a panel on the wall that led down a dark stony stairway. Once they reached the bottom of the stairway Sesshomaru stopped. Kagome tripped and fell into his back. "Oof!" embarrassed she said "Sorry"

Sesshomaru lit a few torches and revealed a bare room to Kagome. She saw some things on the wall and was convinced it was a torture room. "Your…your not gonna…uh…torture me are you?" she said afraid.

"No" said Sesshomaru shortly. He then handed her what appeared to be a dog collar. It was black leather and had spikes that resembled those on his armor. "Work your magic priestess"

She took the collar and said "I don't know…" she said with more confidence "How do I know that you won't use this against me or Inuyasha?"

"This has nothing to do with Inuyasha" he said as he undid the bow that held his armor tight.

The armor clanked as he removed it and Kagome immediately became confused. "Wha-wha-what are you doing?" She held the collar at arms length.

"Do you need to put that on me or does your magic take care of that?" he asked ignoring her question.

"HUH?" she gasped. She was certainly NOT expecting this.

* * *

Inuyasha eventually picked up Kagome's and Sesshomaru's scent. "I found 'em guys! There!" he called back to his friends on Kirara in the air above the trees. He was pointing at the cave.

Sango said "I see some kind of rock formation ahead, it may be a cave! I'll go check out the other side, Inuyasha!" Kirara then flew up higher and out of Inuyasha's view.

"I'm gonna get you for this…you'd better not hurt my sweet Kagome!"

* * *

Sesshomaru became impatient with Kagome's dumbfounded look and decided to put the collar on himself. He undid the top part of his clothing and let it hang over his belt. He then swiped the collar from Kagome.

She was shocked at what she was seeing and thought he was going to assault her. "YOU'D BETTERNOT DO ANYTHING TO ME!"

"Hmf." 'Perhaps I will have to get more aggressive to maker her bare her claws.' "What if I did?" He took a step forward.

She took a step back and furrowed her brow. "Inuyasha would never let you live after THAT!"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Kagome found she had backed herself into a corner and the demon lord was towering over her. He leaned his hand over her on the wall and allowed his face to drop close to hers. He examined her eyes and saw fear. "Mn" he said with disappointment. 'Perhaps she isn't as powerful as I had originally thought.' He let the back of his hand caress the side of her face.

'That is it! He's just like Inuyasha! Ignoring what I say having no respect for me! Only this one is really a son of a... son of a bitch!' "Get your hands off me!" she snapped.

Sesshomaru laughed and said "What will you do if I say no, **mortal** girl?"

The force of her scream made Sesshomaru step back "That's IT! I've had it with all of you dog demons telling me what to do!" She pushed Sesshomaru back with her bare hands and put them together in a prayer stance.

The demon's eyes widened and Sesshomaru heard some mumbling and soon found the collar wrapping around his neck. The collar glowed and he thought that perhaps he had miscalculated the girl's power. Fear trickled through Sesshomaru's body as Kagome said "All I have to do now is come up with a word of subjugation and your ass is mine pal!"

Sesshomaru found himself a little afraid and perhaps doubting the astuteness of his plan. He backed up again and felt the collar tight around his neck and saw the look in Kagome's eyes. He said to himself 'It's now or never'

Sesshomaru faked a left and got a hold of Kagome. He grabbed her by the arm, instead of the neck and she screamed "BITCH!"

Sesshomaru crashed to the ground in a humiliating defeat. "You! Girl! How?" he said with confusion. He still didn't understand how it worked and he didn't care. 'Finally someone who can beat me.'

* * *

Inuyasha found himself inside the cave and soon in the room where Kagome had eaten. "Food? Sake? What's goin' on?" Inuyasha soon found his mind going places it had never gone before. He imagined Sesshomaru picking Kagome up off the ground and during the ride back to the cave convincing her that a full youkai would be better to travel with.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" she would say "How could I have ever thought you were evil?" Then Inuyasha pictured his brother diving in for a kiss and being welcomed by Kagome.

"Grraaaaaaah! SESSSHOMARUUUUU!" he screamed as he kicked over the table. Little did he know what was going on below his very feet.

* * *

"BITCH BITCH BITCH!" screamed Kagome. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU GUYS! ALWAYS THINKING YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER! TOTALLY INDIFFERENT TO OTHERS FEELING'S!" Then Kagome took a look at Sesshomaru's face as he peeled it off the ground. He was looking at her, but he wasn't angry. His eyelids drooped a bit from what Kagome could only call desire. "OH MY GOD!" she said "YOU'RE ONE SICK PUPPY!"

She tried to run up the stairs but was faced with a stone wall. She was trapped. Sesshomaru stalked up the stairs behind her, a fanged smile playing on his lips. "Kagome," he said "where are you going? We're not finished playing yet."

Panic swept across her face along with a few other indescribable feelings "BRaaaAAAAHAAAAH!" was all she could say. "YOU ANIMAL!" She complained, but she kind of liked the sound of her name on his mouth. "YOU STAY AWAY! OR…OR…" she tried to think of a threat, but couldn't. 'He wants the pain! That masochistic sicko!'

"Or else what Kagome?" he had her pinned again. She tried to push her way out of it and ran back down the stairs. He chased her with one flying leap. "No, no, no, you're not playing fair I—"

"BITCH!" He crashed into the stone floor and his body was wracked with pain.

'Sweet sweet pain!' he thought. He rolled over on his back and looked up at her. "More, Kagome, I've been a bad bad doggie!"

"BITCH!" she screamed again. 'What's wrong with me! I'm …I'm enjoying this!' "BITCH BITCH BITCH!" She realized now what hung on the walls was leather.

* * *

Inuyasha frantically sniffed the room. More was at stake than Kagome's life in his mind. His pride was hurting too. He followed the scent to the Chinese screen. He could smell Kagome as if she were standing next to him. He could also smell how closely Sesshomaru had been standing next to her and what his state of mind, or rather, body was.

* * *

Sesshomaru asked Kagome to use the silken sheets stored under the table and she draped the room with them. She was not sure why she was doing all this, but she was intrigued and wanted to explore this part of her personality. 'What am I doing? Why does it feel so good?' She took a look at the half clad Sesshomaru and said to herself 'I guess there's no denying he is handsome.' She grabbed her head with her hands and looked at her feet in surprise at her self "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I DOING?"

Sesshomaru sat up from the table and said, "If you don't tie me down Kagome, I'm going to hurt you."

She didn't deny it. "Yeah right!" she said enjoying the power she had over this strong creature. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried!" The empowerment she felt was giving her a dizzying high.

"Hmf" was all he said and stepped off the table.

"BITCH!" she screamed and his body again hit the hard ground, but this time the pain was offset by the Chinese silk and silk covered pillows that dotted the floor.

He looked up at Kagome and her tiny skirt. "What are you wearing?" he said.

"That's, that's none of your bees wax sir!" 'Bees wax? What am I saying?' She then picked up a leather harness that was hanging off the wall. 'Oh heck, why not? He deserves the punishment! Even if he is going to enjoy it!'

* * *

Inuyasha finally followed the scent to a crack in the wall. "Heh, Sesshomaru! Thought you could outwit me with yer fancy hidden passage, eh? Guess again!" he said to the empty room.

He pulled out his Tetsusaiga and let loose a Windscar that burst open the door.

* * *

Down stairs, Kagome was had forced Sesshomaru onto all fours, and had attached a leash to his spiky harness that gripped his bare torso like a spider. She rode his back and used a whip repeatedly on his finely formed demon ass. "ADMIT IT! YOU LOVE IT YOU LOVE!" she screeched. The crack of the whip echoed in the dungeon like atmosphere.

Each crack on his ass made Sesshomaru shudder "Uh! Yes I do! I deserve it! Oh! Stop me! Stop me from being so powerful! UUH!" he was out of breath 'This is amazing!'

"You'll never stop you dirty filthy demon! NEVER" whip Her leather bustier clung tightly around her ample breasts, and every time Sesshomaru tried to sneak a peek he was BITCH-assaulted. The crashing into the silky stone was half of his pleasure, but since Kagome was on his back she would crash down on top of him. He was getting a whole other field of pleasure to play in.

"Oh!" was all he could say.

"NEVER" whip "That's why I HAVE TO PUNISH YOU!" she screamed and squeezed her now bare thighs around his waist and continued her delicious assault on his person.

"AAAAUHA!" He did not complain.

"NEVER" whip squeeze

It was in the m idle of this that the windscar cracked open the entrance and Inuyasha leapt down the stairs in a blink of an eye "SESSHOOMARRUUUUUUUU!" Inyahsa froze where he stood in shock at the sight.

His brother, Kagome, silk, leather and a whip.

"Eh? Wha? Huh?" Inuyasha sputtered unsure of what in the sam-hell was happening. His brother was clad in his fundoshi only, being ridden by Kagome who looked like she had all of a sudden taken fashion tips from Yura the Hair demon, and seemed to have plenty of control over the situation. Too much control for that matter. All of this sent Inuyasha's head spinning. "Gra?"

The half demon looked at Sesshomaru who's face was back to it's smug self. "What are you staring at _little_ brother?"

Kagome snapped out of her sadistic side and realized what she had gotten into "UH!" she covered her cleavage with her arms and said "INYUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!"

Kagome realized Inuyasha was angry at more than just Sesshomaru. She ended the event with a loud resounding ""

END


End file.
